Forever and Always
by Bethy99
Summary: High school is rough. Story about finding and falling in love. Then finding out the one you truly love doesn't want you until you don't want them. Everyone is human,and a Bella and Edward love story. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

I took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. I had been a nervous wreck all weekend. My first day in high school and I knew that it was going to be miserable. I fixed a piece of hair that was hanging loose and grabbed my coat.

I had to walk down to my best friend's house, where we were going to walk to the bus stop. It was literally about twenty feet from her front doorstep. Rosalie and I have been friends since third grade. Her brother Jasper, was like an adopted brother to me. They were both absolutely the most beautiful people in the school. I still didn't know why they hung out with me. I guess to make them look better. No, they wouldn't do that as I laughed at myself.

I left my house, making sure I had everything. House key, book bag, lunch money, coat, shoes, yes I had to make sure. I locked the door behind me and walked down the front steps towards Rosie's house.

As I crossed the main road here in Forks to get to their house, I was singing Taylor Swift's new song "Fifteen" in my head. I sighed, damn the curse of hearing a song before you leave the house and it get's stuck in your head.

I finally made it across the street and over to the old farm house that had been remodeled. It was so beautiful and the Hale's had it all decorative for fall. Jasper and Rosalie's mom was big into the whole decorating everything in site. They had lights in the windows of the front porch and down the white picket fence. As I opened the porch door, heat hit me. They had closed it in and placed a heater, ceiling fans and a swing that I loved to sit in when I was here. I took off my shoes outside the second door that led into the house. I lightly tapped on the door when it flew open. Mrs. Hale stood there in all her goddess glory. She was tall, long blonde hair that fall around her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes, that's where Rosalie got her eye color. Her skin was a golden color, must be where Jasper gets that from. She was small framed, both Jasper and Rosalie were too. I swear they had to be descends of the Greek gods themselves.

"Bella, you look exquisite. Come in, come in," as she pulled me into a hug. I laughed, "Hi mom." She made me always call her that. She didn't like Mrs. Hale. I heard Rosalie squeal and started yelling at Jasper. "Damn it Jasper, you just messed up my hair." I heard something break and then I heard Jasper laughing as he ran down the stairs.

I looked up to see him coming around the curve of the steps. His eyes came to mine, they were a mossy green. So beautiful, of course that color came from his dad. "Bella," he breathed out with a huge smile. He southern drawl still hanged on even though Rosalie and the others in the family had already started to slip. "Hey Jasper," I gasped as he picked me up and spun me around. He sat me down and I realized how much he had changed from the summer. He had been working out, I figured it was because of football but he was taller than me now. He was easily six foot now, and his hair was long, blonde, and wavy, tucked behind his ears. His skin was golden from his summer job as a lifeguard, where I sat and stared at his glorious chest.

"Ready for school," he whispered breaking me from my gawking. I nodded my head with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said laughing as he pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Bella have you ate yet," Mrs. Hale asked. "No mom. I'm not hungry." She turned around and glared at me. "It's important to eat in the morning. It helps you think. Sit, sit, you are going to eat. You guys still have about twenty more minutes until the bus is suppose to be here."

I looked over at Jasper and he chuckled, pulling a chair out and motioning for me to sit. I giggled and said thanks as he pushed the chair in for me as I sat. He sat on the other side and I then heard clicking on the stairs. I turned around once I knew she had reached the bottom. Rosalie looked gorgeous as usual. She was normally the same height as Jasper, but she had some heels on today. Her long blonde hair down past her shoulders, like her mom's. Those crystal blue eyes came to my boring brown orbs. "Bella," she squealed and threw her arms around my shoulders. I laughed as she started to rock me back and forth. "I didn't know you were here. You should have came upstairs." She kissed me on the cheek as she sat down beside me.

I took in what she was wearing and I felt so under-dressed with my blue jeans and black tee-shirt that had 'I run with Vampires' on it. It was from these popular books and movies that is out. I thought that I would earn some brownie points for that but standing beside Rosalie I wouldn't. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that was showing her long legs. Easily 4inch heels that would have killed me, but were black and strapped up her leg like ballerina slippers. I made my way up to her shirt and it was a pale blue, almost the same color of her eyes. That's when I realized that her top two buttons of the shirt where left undone. She was certainty trying to show off her new chest. Of course, Rosalie has always been the first for everything. First with a boyfriend, first to get her period, first to get amazing breast, first for everything important to a girl. I continued to look up to see her face. Her makeup was lightly done but her lips were a medium red.

"So who are you trying to score with Rosalie," Jasper chimed in. I snorted a laugh and Rosalie turned to look at her brother. "I don't think it's any of your business brother, but no one. I wanted to look nice, is that against the law." She ran her hands through her hair to push it back to keep it out of her food. I felt a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention to it. Mrs. Hale's southern accent came out, "Here darlin' eat up," as she slid a plate in front of me. I smiled at her and looked down to see pancakes and sausage.

We all ate quickly when I heard a bellow from the door way. "Damn it Hale, come on," the voice was so loud that I jumped a little. Jasper laughed, "Shut up McCarty. Damn it, I'll be right out." I remembered McCarty, he always made fun of me in grade school. He would call me Jingle Bells, and Carole of Bells, Bells ring a lot. Well you get the idea. I gasped when I saw him though. I hadn't seen him since seventh grade. He was a sophomore, like Jasper, but he looked more like a senior when I saw him. He was easily six foot seven inches, jet black hair and a body that was incredibly huge. His arms were easily the size of my waist. His brown eyes came to mine, "Bells! It's been forever since I seen you." He came over and grabbed me out of the chair pulling me into a bear hug. I gasped, "Emmett, Emmett I can't breath."

He chuckled, and dropped me back in the chair. "How you doing Hells Bells?" Oh yea, I forgot about that one. "I'm doing good. You doing steroids or something?" Jasper choked on his orange juice and then started laughing. Emmett glared at me, "No, I just worked out all summer. Unlike our quarterback, who sat on his ass all summer." Mrs. Hale, coughed and glared at Emmett. "Sorry Mrs. Hale," he looked down at his feet and then he must have seen Rosalie. He gasped and I looked to see what made him gasp. His eyes were looking start down Rosalie's shirt. I smirked and started to giggle behind my hand. Jasper looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I moved my eyes to look at Emmett and then back to Jasper to tell him secretly to look up at the big boy. Jasper did and I could see it click and then big brother kicked in. "Hey McCarty, how about you wait for us out at the bus?"

Jasper voice was almost a growl, there was a hidden message in his words. Emmett looked up from Rosalie's chest to Jasper. He must have seen something in his eyes because Emmett's eyes got huge. "Yea, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." He left in a rush. "Well that was weird," Mrs. Hale mumbled. Jasper's eyes were on his sister. Rosalie looked up from her food, oblivious to what was going on. "What," she said with food in her mouth. I snickered and stood up, "Time to go."

Rosalie cursed and ran to the bathroom. "What the hell Rosie, let's go," Jasper called to her. I looked over to Mrs. Hale, "Thanks for breakfast mom." She leaned forward and kissed the top of my head, "You are always welcome to breakfast every morning Bella." I nodded with a smile. Rosalie came out of the bathroom, all refreshed. Jasper glared, "What? I had to brush my teeth. Geez, it's not like mom couldn't take us if we missed the bus." Rosalie said as she slid on her black, thigh length, leather coat. If you glanced at her, she didn't look like she was wearing anything under the coat until you got to her neck area and saw the sky blue shirt.

I threw my coat on and grabbed my bag. I went ahead and walked out onto the porch to throw my tennis shoes on. I sat there for a minute, regaining some of my composer. I was getting ready to go to high school. Nausea set in and that's why I really didn't want to eat. I placed my head in between my legs and breathed slowly. I felt a hand on my back, I glanced up to see Jasper standing there. "You okay Bella?" I nodded and stood up, "Just nervous." He smiled a breath taking smile. I knew now why Alice always seem to swoon over him.

He threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards him, "It's okay Bells. I'll take care of you. No one will bother you, I promise." He smelled so good too. What am I doing? He's my best friends brother for god sake. I smiled at him and he let go of me, opening the door to motion me forward. Rosalie was right behind me. Jasper closed the door and then went ahead of us. I watched as Jasper walked ahead and I started to think about buying some stock in Wrangler jeans. I shook my head and started to listen to Rosalie. "I don't know what is going on with him. He's driving me insane. I think I'm going to break up with him, what do you think?"

I looked up at her, "Yea, indisputably!" I was assuming she was talking about Mike Newton. He was another football player at school. He was the same year as us, but he was starting Varsity this year, which was a big thing. Same as Jasper, sophomore quarterback was something to give you bragging rights. What the hell, I need to stop to thinking about Jasper like that. Alice was unconditionally in love with him. I didn't want to be feeling this way about him too.

I looked ahead and saw Emmett staring at Rosalie. I snickered and shook my head as we got to the bus stop. Emmett, moaned and moved towards Rosalie, "Hey Rosie." Rosalie looked up at him and glared, "Don't call me that," then turned her back towards him. Her hair smacking him in the face. The look that he gave her was classic, he was stunned but yet satisfied that she talked to him. I giggled and Jasper came and stood by me. "What's so funny Bells?" I breathed in and smelled the aftershave he uses. He smelled so clean.

I shook my head, "Oh Emmy boy over here trying to hit on your sister." I heard a sound come from Jasper that I have never heard any guy do. It sounded like a growl. He moved away from me and over to Emmett. He smacked Emmett in the chest and started to shake his finger at him. I couldn't tell what he was saying but Emmett actually looked scared? I had to laugh at the fact that this huge man, was scared of Jasper who was half his size.

"What's so funny," Rosalie asked with a snap in her voice. I shook my head, "Nothing." I looked down at the ground and started to kick some rocks around. I heard the bus coming down the hill and everyone started to form a line. Isn't it funny how people automatically do that. I knew that since we are in preschool they taught us to that but you still do it, even when your eighty.

The bus came to a stop and I could smell Jasper. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You can sit with me if you want Bella." My breathing hitched and I shook my head, "I'm sitting with Rosalie." I looked back at him with a smile. He smiled back and shrugged. He didn't mean anything by it, he was just trying to be a big brother that was all.

I got on the bus after Rosalie and she picked out a seat in the middle. I sat down with her when I heard a shirk. We both looked behind us to see Alice charging our seat. I smiled at her as she told some eighth grader to move from the seat behind us. She sat down, "Bella, Rosalie, I have so much to tell you about the summer."

Alice was a little pixie of thing. She was only five foot, if that. She had cut her hair short, making her look like a little fairy. Her hair was jet black and spiked out all over the place. She had some kind of designer dress on but her leather coat covered most of it up. She had a small pair of heels on, which were more simpler than Rosalie's. Her skin was always so smooth and creamy color. I envied her so much for it.

Sitting here looking at her and listening to her story about the summer made me think of how I got so privilege to hang out them. They were the popular crowd, always have been. Maybe it's because my dad was chief of police and they kept me close so if they got into trouble they had a 'Get out for Free' jail card.

"Can I get by Bells," Jasper's voice rang in my ears with that southern drawl. I moved my legs out of the isle way. "Alice, my little pixie. Look at you, move over darlin so I can talk to my lovely ladies." Alice giggled her famous little giggle and continued her talk about Paris. "It was absolutely beautiful there. Breath taking and you know I met this guy. His name was Raimund and he was tantalizing. Long black hair with crystal blue eyes and he would speak to me in french. I didn't care what he was saying to me, he was hot and made me," she glanced at Jasper. He seemed to be ignoring us while he talked to Emmett and a few other football players. "He made me so horny and he was so much older than me."

Right then Tyler leaned over and got in Alice's ear, "I'll make you horny baby." She squealed and stood up smacking him. Everyone started laughing including Rosalie. Jasper turned to look at Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her down in the seat. "Now, now my little pixie. I'll pay him back for that in practice." She sat down and looked at Jasper with love in her eyes.

God, she loved him so much but he seemed to not see it. His eyes kept coming up to mine. I would look away and down at my hands. I didn't understand why he was doing it. He was just being the big brother, that's it. Yes, he was just being the big brother and wanting to protect me, that's it or was it.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the school and my nerves started to kick in again. I followed Rosalie and Alice towards our lockers. I was lucky that mine was in the middle of Rosalie and Alice. I would have been at the end of the hallway since my last name started with S, but with Alice's dad as principal and Rosalie's dad as head couch of the football team, no one bothered them when they asked for something.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett down the hallway. I looked down to see them walking towards us with their varsity jackets on. I saw someone with them that I had never seen before. He was about the same height as Jasper. His bronze colored hair was all over the place, it looked like he just got out of bed. He had a very defined jawline that had just a little stubble on it. I followed his neck to his chest where I could see he was lean but also very muscular. As my eyes trailed back up they came to emerald color eyes. My breath hitched and I could feel my cheeks burn. I looked away, down at my feet.

I saw Jasper's shoes come into view in front of my beat up Nike's. "My Bells, how you doing?" I tore my eyes from the floor to look up at him. His was smiling that incredible smile. I smiled back at him, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." My eyes went start to the boy standing to his left. His emerald eyes were looking at Alice, but came back to mine. He smiled and I could feel a pull towards him. I blinked a couple of time and looked away.

"Oh I'm so rude, you guys don't know Cullen. Rosalie, Bella, Alice, this is Edward Cullen. He came from Port Angeles last year." Rosalie and Alice said hello as I continued to look at my feet. "Hello, nice to meet you all." I didn't look up, I was to embarrassed by my blushing when he looked at me. I felt a arm come around me and I smelled the familiar aftershave, Jasper. "Come on Bells, I'll take you to class. I'll see you guys later."

Jasper pulled me towards the opposite direction that I needed to go, but I didn't say anything. I needed to get away from Edward Cullen. I placed my arm around Jasper's waist as he lead me around the corner. We didn't talk as we walked down the hall but we were getting some really funny looks. We came around to the front hallway of the school and there stood Lauren and her cronies. She was the same year as Jasper and she has been after him since grade school. She was head cheerleader and she thought that her and Jasper were suppose to be together.

"Oh my god Jasper, what is that thing on your arm? You should have it removed before it becomes cancerous." The girls surrounding her laughed. I went to pull away but Jasper held on to me. I looked up at him and he had his eyes on her with his eyebrow cocked. "What Lauren and put a skunk like you on my arm instead? You could learn something from Bella, like keeping your legs closed instead of sleeping with every football player." I heard some snickers from a couple of the cheerleaders and some people around the hall. She gasped and glared at me and then at him.

"That's it Jasper Hale, I'll never again try to screw you on the bus." She stormed away and Jasper yelled at her, "That's fine, I don't want what your carrying in that pussy of yours anyway." I heard more snickering as I looked back to see Angelia waving at me whispering sorry. I waved back, even though Angelia was a cheerleader I had known her since kindergarten and she was one of the sweetest people ever. She didn't care how much money you had or who you hung out with, she liked you for who you were. We have always been friends but just didn't hang out. Which was fine with me.

I threw my arms around Jasper, hugging into his side. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Damn bitch, when will she learn." I laughed as he walked me to my first class, Algebra. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "I'll be back out here to walk you to your next class okay?" I shook my head, "You don't have too." He smiled and whispered, "I want too." His southern accent seemed heavier than usual, almost husky. What the hell was going on?

I turned away from him and walked into the classroom. Everyone was staring at me. They must have seen the high school quarterback walking me to the classroom. I sat down in the last seat that was available which was beside Mike Newton. I looked at him puzzled because he was never that great in math. He smiled at me and the bells rang to begin.

After ever class, Jasper was outside of the room waiting on me, and would walk me to class. Sometimes he would put his arm around my shoulder, others he would walk beside me asking how things were going. He's just being a big brother, that's all.

Lunch time rolled around and we walked in together. "Bells! Hale! Over here!" I saw Emmett standing up on the seat of the table to wave us over. I shook my head and followed Jasper over to the table. As I walked over I didn't know where to sit. Jasper whispered towards me, "Sit beside me." I nodded. It was always like that. It seemed like Jasper knew either what I was thinking or feeling. I didn't know how he did it but he did.

I sat down to Jasper's left. There was still a seat opened as I looked around to see that Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Tyler, Mike were already there. Angelia came over for a quick second to say hello and wish the guys good luck at practice. As she walked away I saw the bronze hair coming towards the table. "Cullen, over here my man!" Emmett bellowed towards him.

I could feel my breathing hitch, he was coming over to the table and the only place that he could sit was beside me. Edward came over to my side of the table, "May I sit here?" I looked up at him unable to talk. Rosalie kicked my leg, "Ouch, damn it Rosalie, those heels are killer." Rosalie glared at me and then looked up at Edward, "Of course you can set there Edward. Bella is just shy." I blushed as I started to play with my food.

An arm came around my shoulders again, "She's not shy around me." Jasper said then Emmett chimed in, "Nor me." I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. How dare they do this to me. "Well, she's known you guys for a while. I'm the new person remember." Edward spoke softly. I inhaled slowly taking in Jasper's smell along with a new one. It smelled like a fresh forest that was just covered with rain. I looked over to Edward and saw his profile. He could easily be a model. He must have felt me staring because his emerald eyes hit me. I didn't look away this time. He smiled a very crooked smile and I could feel my heart sputter.

I looked back down to my lunch and I suddenly wasn't hungry. I didn't really listen to the lunch discussion between everyone. I was still trying to calm down my heart and try to think clearly.

"Are you not hungry darlin'?" Jasper whispered into my ear which sent chills down my back. I shook my head no and went to get up. "No! I got it, sit." Jasper grabbed my tray and took it to the lunch lady. I didn't know what to do with my hands all of a sudden.

I felt the table seat shift and I looked to my left to see Edward squirming. I didn't really look up at him but noticed that his eyes were staring at either Rosalie or Alice. All I know is I felt a bit of jealousy. I wanted him to stare at me with those beautiful eyes. I guess the bell rang, but I didn't realize it until Rosalie snapped her fingers.

I snapped out of my trans and realized that Edward was gone. As I got up, Jasper came to my side. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class." I looked up at Alice and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Jasper you don't have to walk me to every class." He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders again, "No I don't but that's what big brothers are for." I looked back to Alice sympathetically but she had a smile on her face. She didn't look so upset then and I realized why. He said, 'big brother'. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him again looking around to see if I could find Edward. I saw him up ahead talking to Alice. Now I knew where his attention was. I looked away and followed the crowd out of the lunch room.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was about the same. Jasper walked me to every class, I would stare at Edward who would stare at Alice. However, we all started to get to know Edward a little better. He was absolutely fascinating and what was also interesting was watching the table. Of course, Rosalie had broke up with Mike so he wasn't sitting at the table anymore. Emmett was a flirt twenty-four-seven. Rosalie was also fascinated with Edward. The only one that was annoyed with Edward was Alice. She was getting tired of his attention to her. She wanted Jasper so bad she could taste it. Jasper seemed to hang out with me more, and more. I still didn't understand why he was being so over protective.

"So are my girls going to be at the game tonight," Jasper asked laying on his southern accent as much as possible. He pulled me into his lap and I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder. Rosalie huffed, "Of course. Do you think Daddy would let me miss it? You need to support your brother. You better be there or you're grounded. Pfft," she huffed. Emmett chimed in, "You will get to see me all hot and sweaty." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, she mumble "gross." I laughed into Jasper's chest.

Right then Lauren walked by, "Oh so you're dating someone less privileged than you. Oh that's so sweet Jasper but when you are ready for a 'Real' woman, give me a call." She blew him a kiss. Rosalie answered back to her, "Well that will unquestionably never happen, bitch." Everyone around the area laughed. Lauren whipped around and looked at Rosalie, "What did you say cunt?"

Rosalie was one that could take insults but she didn't like it when it came to me. She stood up and I don't think Lauren was prepared for how tall Rosalie was. Rosalie walked over to Lauren and glared down at her. You could tell that Lauren was about ready to pee her spankies (since she was in her cheerleader uniform). I chuckled into Jasper shoulder cause I knew what was going to happen. "You heard me slut. He won't be calling you now, then, or in the near future. He's a hell of a lot better person than you and he deserves someone that hasn't slept with every male in this school."

Lauren gasped and I looked up in time to see it happen. It seemed to be in slow motion, Lauren pulled back to slap Rosalie but before it could make contact, Rosalie grabbed Lauren's wrist. Rosalie squeezed and I could hear Lauren cry out in pain. Rosalie murmured under her breath, "I'm a third degree black belt in Taekwondo, don't fuck with me or my friends you understand?" Rosalie bent Lauren's wrist back a little farther. "Yes, YES," she screamed out in pain.

Rosalie dropped Lauren's wrist and then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You say one more thing about any of my friends, even if I'm not around you will regret it. You got me?" Lauren nodded with tears streaming down her face as she grabbed her wrist and ran out of the lunch room. The room erupted into cheers as Rosalie walked back to the table. Emmett was standing there, his eyes as big as saucers. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." I busted into laughter and buried my face into Jasper shoulder. I could feel Jasper laughing as well. Rosalie smarted off with a smile to her voice, "Well piss me off sometime big boy and I'll show you some more things I can do." Everyone at the table erupted into laughter besides Emmett who just stared at Rosalie.

"Hey, after the win tonight. How about everyone come over to my house for a party." Alice chirping little voice. Everyone agreed and then Jasper whispered in my ear. "You going to come Bells?" I nodded my head as I moved off his lap. He smiled and hugged me to his side. Emmett spoke up not breaking his eye contact with Rosalie's face. "Hey Cullen we still a-go for paintball this weekend?" I looked over to Edward and he smiled. "Defiantly! Anyone else want to come let me know. My dad's team has tons of extra guns that they are going to let us use." Here was my chances to spend some time with him.

"I have always wanted to play paintball," I said in a rush. Everyone looked at me. I blushed instantly, what did I just say. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. "Sweet, got a piece of paper. I'll give you my number and you can call me Saturday. I'll give you direction to my place." I reached into my bag and pulled out my notepad. He wrote down his number and I noticed how perfect his hand writing was. It was a little sloppy but yet, easy enough to read. His eyes sparkled when he looked up. My breath hitched again, and I felt Jasper pull me close to him. "I'll be there too Bells. You can shot me if you want."

That drew my attention away from Edward as I laughed at Jasper. Edward looked towards Alice and Rosalie, "How about you lovely ladies? Care to join us in a little shot 'em up game?" Alice's eyes were on Jasper, "Sounds like fun." Rosalie looked bored, "I might come but I won't play." Right then the bell rang.

Jasper walked me to my next class which was Biology. As I walked in I heard a familiar voice, "Well if it isn't Isabella Swan." I turned around to see an old face, "Jacob!" I squealed as I jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck. As he set me down, I did a serious look at him. He was much taller, darker than I remembered. His hair was down but tucked behind his ears. His caramel colored eyes were so gorgeous and how I missed looking at them. I could feel his body had filled out nicely too. He was built to fight or play football.

"What are you doing here Jake?" The last I heard from him he was moving to Arizona. His smile always seemed to make me smile. "Oh, dad decided not to take the job after all. I had to wait a few days before I could come back to school. Transferring everything back and all. Guess what, I made the football team. I'll be playing tonight. You going to be there right?" I nodded as my smile grew wider.

I didn't realize how much I missed Jake until right then. I told him about everything over the summer and everything happening recently. Of course during class we shared a notebook so we could keep talking during class. He was so excited that I already knew the team and that I was friends with them still. He was looking forward to the party and to hang out with me. I was too, I really didn't realize that I was missing him so much.

When class was over I walked out with him, my arms wrapped around his arm. Jasper was leaning against the wall, he smiled as he saw me and then it got bigger when he saw Jacob. "Black, my man. I see you have my Bells there." They both laughed as they did that banging fist and shoulder thing guys do. They were both talking about the game as Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. What the hell is going on here? I looked up to Jasper but he didn't seem to think anything about what he was doing. Like it was normal for him to do this, which I guess it has been.

"Well Bells, it's great to see you. I'll see you tonight okay. Later boss," he laughed after shaking Jasper's hand. Jasper shook his head, "Man, it's good to have him back on the team. This year we will make it to championship." I smiled up at him and he whispered, "Come on let's get you to class."

The rest of the day went by fast. The last five minutes of school the marching band goes down the hallway playing the fight song. I always loved it because it would echo around the school. After that it was grab your stuff and go.

The bus dropped us off first and I walked towards my house. When I got there, I saw the note on the door. _'If you want a ride to the game let me know. I have to be out there for patrol anyway so I can take you. Just call my cell or page me. Love Dad.'_ I smiled and walked into the house.

Jerry met me at the door. He was our German Sheppard and he was my baby. "Jerry, did you miss me. Oh I missed you too sweetie. Come on let's get you something to eat." He followed me around the house and I got him ready for the night since I wouldn't be here. Took him for a longer walk than usual, played with him and then headed for the shower.

After I was all ready I called my dad's cellphone. On the third ring, "Well hello there Bells. How was your day at school?" I smiled thinking about Jake, "It was great dad. Guess who showed up in my biology class. Jacob Black, he's back in town." I heard my dad chuckle, "I'm sorry Bells. I forgot to tell you they were back. Billy called me last week and told me that the job caved in and he was heading back. I bet Jake is happy to be back too, along with the team." We both laughed and talked a little longer. "Oh dad if it's okay with you Alice is having a party at her house after the game. I would like to go if that's okay. Her mom said we can spend the night, I mean the girls can." I laughed nervously. I didn't like lying, I always had a heard time at it, but I wasn't going to tell him that no parents will be there. Alcohol would be involved and the guys would probably not go home but I had no intentions on doing anything with anyone.

I heard him sigh, "I trust you Bella you know that." Oh great, I was feeling guilty now. Another sigh, "Okay, you can go but if it gets to crazy you call me. You got that?" I nodded my head and realized that I was on the phone, "Yes." I started to get a little excited, "Oh and Dad, Edward Cullen invited me over Sunday to play paintball. Do you think you can take me over there?" I heard him mumble, "Edward Cullen, do you mean Dr. Cullen's boy? Ummm sure, I don' t know where they live but that shouldn't be a problem." I started to jump around, "I'm going to talk to him on Saturday. I'll get the direction then so we know where we are going."

After another five minute conversation he mumbled, "I'm about five minutes out. Get ready because we are going to have to roll." I said no problem and hung up the phone. I finished getting ready and walked out the door after saying good bye to Jerry. I sat down on the front porch waiting for him.

After dad got there, we arrived to the game about five minutes till it starts. Dad gave me a few bucks for food, told me to have fun tonight and of course be careful. I walked in and went to the student section of the field. I instantly saw Alice and Rosalie when I came around the corner to the bleachers. I noticed that they both had jerseys on. I wonder who's they were.

I climbed up the bleachers and heard them both giggling until they saw me. "Bella, right here. Come on get up here." I climbed up the couple of bleachers to my spot beside Alice. "Who's jersey," I motioned to them. They both giggled. Rosalie spoke up, "I'm wearing Emmett's, Alice is wearing Edward's and I was told to give you this." I realized it instantly, it was Jasper's number. I looked to Alice and she smiled, "Put it on, you will look good in it."

I shrugged and pulled it over my head. I looked out on the field and saw the guys. They were all warming up. Emmett was warming up with Jacob and Edward was warming up with Jasper. I didn't realize that Edward was a running back, makes since with that lean body. "Bella," I looked around to see who just called out to me. I saw Jake standing at the foot of the stands. I smiled at him and went back down the steps to go see him. He climbed up the front of the bleachers and was leaning over when I got down there. He pulled me into a big hug, "I need this for good luck." I laughed but as he pulled away I started looking around his neck. "Don't worry my hair is tucked under my jersey." I laughed again because he knew what I was looking for. I loved Jake's hair.

"I guess I better go. Hey Bella you don't think I could get a little kiss on the cheek do you?" I laughed at him and shook my head no. He smiled and mumble, "Worth a shot." He jumped down and ran back to the field.

When I turned around to look at Alice and Rosalie both of their mouths were open. "Close the mouths ladies," I whispered. I climbed back up and then got the questions. "Who was that Bella?" I looked at them dumb founded, "Jacob Black. You know the guy we have known for years." Rosalie mumbled something that I didn't understand, Alice looked at me stunned. "That was Jacob. Nerdy little Jacob? What the hell, he's HOT!" I shrugged and looked back out on the field.

I lost my voice halfway through the game. I was yelling and screaming with ever touchdown. Jacob got two, Edward got two, and then Jasper got a touchdown. It was a total wipe, 35-0. There was diffidently going to be some parting tonight. As the boys ran by they all waved at us and we screamed the last of our voices out.

I followed Rosalie to her mom's car. She was sitting in it ready to go. We opened the car door, "Hey mom," we all said in unison. She laughed and motioned for us to get in. "I'll see you guys at my place in a few minutes, laters!" Alice ran towards her brother's car. He was much older than us. He was about ready to graduate college and was the one supplying the alcohol. Well we paid for it, he just went to get it.

We had to wait on Jasper to come out. "About damn time," I heard Rosalie mumble as she got out of the front seat to climb in the back to seat with me. I saw Jasper walking towards the car. His hair wet and his skin radiating a glow from either wetter or sweat. "Rosie, I'll sit in the back," he said before Rosalie got all the way in the back. She mumbled a thanks and let him climb in.

I could smell him now and I knew it was shower not sweat. He smelled like his aftershave that I seemed to love. He looked over at me and smiled, "You're wearing my jersey." I looked down and started to pull it off because I forgot that I had it on. "No, no. It's fine Bella. You can give it back to me on Sunday. You are still planing on going to paintball right?"

I looked over at him and he just seemed to radiate sex, which was not what I wanted to see when your best friend was madly in love with him. He smiled, and I laughed. "Yea, I'll be there. Should be fun." Next thing I knew Jasper pulled me towards him. He had his back towards the side of the car and spread his left leg out behind me and his right leg was bent behind Rosalie's seat. When he pulled me towards him I was pressed against him in every evil possible way. My breathing became uneasy. I tried to ignore how we were sitting. He was like a brother to me.

I needed to think about something else, "So have you ever played paintball before?" I asked, afraid to look at him. The car was so dark that anything could happen. I didn't think Rosalie nor his mother was paying any attention to the two of us since they were talking about some fashion show.

Jasper's hand lightly tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and then followed the strand down my back with this fingers. A shiver went up my spine and I dared to look at him out of the corner of my eye. I could see his green eyes seemed to be glowing due to the lack of light. He leaned forward and came up to my ear, "Bella." That's all he had to do to send shivers up my spine. My breathing became uneven and sharp. This isn't happening. No, it's not.

Next thing I knew we were pulling into Alice's driveway. I was ready to get out. When Mrs. Hale stopped the car, she let me out. I jumped out before she could even say come on. Jasper was laughing and climbed out of the car. I looked over at him and glared. He stood there waiting for me to come around the car. His smile never faded as he grabbed me around the waist pulling me close to him. I have no clue what he was playing at but I didn't know if I like it or not. I didn't pull away from him nor put my arms around him. I just kept thinking, this was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_***Hello everyone! This is a new story that I have been working on here and there. Yet again, if you have ever read any of my other stories, I love to make it suspenseful. So that being said, this is a Bella/Edward story but there is a lot of other factors into play. This story is actually based off real life events of mine. This is basically how my husband and I met. Of course I have added a few things here and there but for the most part all this happened to me as a teenager. Which makes me really dread my seven year old becoming a teenager. _**

**_Edward comes into play more in the next chapter and it will get more juicy. *wink* Hope you all enjoy! ~~Bethy99~~***_**

* * *

As we walked into Alice's house the music was blaring. Alice's house was so nice, it was how I dreamed my house to be. It was a bi-level on both sides. To the left you went down two steps into the family room. To the right you went down two steps into the party room with the games and piano. Straight a head was a hallway and stairs that lead up to the top floor where all the bedrooms were, four total with three bathrooms. If you went past the stairs, down the hallway, it led you to a huge kitchen with a family dinning room off to the far right side. A full deck on the back that wrapped all the way around to the front of the house. Also a full underground swimming pool with acres of land.

Of course her parents had the money so she would have a house like this. Jasper walked me into the house, kissed me on the cheek, then left me standing there while he yelled for Emmett in the game room. I walked towards the kitchen, where most of the girls were. I saw Rosalie and Alice leaning against the counter talking to a couple of seniors that showed up. They both saw me and waved me over to them.

I started walking over towards them when I heard a commotion behind me. As I turned around I saw a golden body running towards me, "Bella!" I got swept into his arms as he swung me around. "Jake, you played awesome tonight," as I hugged him tight. He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Next time you have to wear my jersey so I get four touchdowns." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

We talked as I walked over to the girls. "Black, it's good to have you back on the team," the one senior said shaking Jake's hand. "Yea man, one hell of a game tonight. Well ladies we must go have another party to get too." Alice giggled, "Well thanks for coming anyway guys." They both left and their attention came to Jake and me. "So, Bella are you going to introduce us?" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes, "Jake unless you forgot this is Alice and Rosalie." Jacob smiled at them, "Yea I remember you two. You always made fun of my buck teeth and glasses. If I remember correctly, you guys called me four eyes, right?"

I had taken Jake's beer, was taking a sip when he said that. I about spit the beer out but made it down down. I started coughing as it went down the wrong tube. Jacob slapped me on the back, "You alright there Bells?" I nodded my head and pointed to my throat whispering, "Wrong tube." I love Jake, he always told people how it was.

I walked with Jake, still laughing at Alice and Rosalie faces, into the family room were a crowd were dancing. "Want to dance Bella," I heard a deep voice come from behind us. I looked over Jacob's shoulder and saw Emmett standing there with a huge grin. I always had fun dancing with Emmett, "Sure, lets go." He grabbed my hand as I sat down my drink on the table. Jacob yelled at me, "I'll see you later." I looked back at him with a smile as Emmett dragged me to the center of the floor.

Emmett pulled me close to him as we started to dance. I always felt so comfortable with him that I could move my hips a little more, knowing that he didn't think anything about it. Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I think we have a few people jealous." I looked up at his eyes as he shot his toward the front door. He moved us so that I could look and it not be noticeable. I saw Jasper glaring at us and then Jacob was standing just a few feet behind him, doing the same. The two I really didn't want to make jealous were. Where was Edward?

Right then I saw the bronze colored hair moving in the crowd. I noticed that he was dancing with someone. My heart sank when I saw who it was, Tanya. She was like Rosalie, very beautiful and very popular in school. She was on the gymnastic team and a cheerleader. Go figure, he wouldn't want plan old me.

I sighed and Emmett noticed my mood change. "What is it Bells? Do I need to kick some ass cause I will?" I chuckled but my mood still didn't get better. "No, it's nothing but thank you anyway." The music stopped and everyone started to complain. "Oh everyone shut up, the music will come back on but I have something cool for everyone to do." She turned down the light low, that's when I noticed the other lights in the house were off. What the hell Alice?

I looked back to her and she was giggling at Jasper, who was now at her side. "Okay, I want everyone to get comfortable on the floor. I have a light show to play to music. Okay, come on guys this will be good. Everyone on the floor, NOW!" It was hilarious to see everyone jump when Alice said so. This girl was only five foot two and she made everyone jump.

I looked around me and saw that Jasper and Jacob had made their way close to me but still far enough away I didn't need to worry. Emmett was facing me as I sat down. "Okay, everyone lay down and enjoy the show," Alice voice squeaked. I looked over to Emmett and he was smiling at me. He shrugged and laid back. I did the same and noticed that his knee was beside my head. Damn he had long legs. I snorted to myself as the music started.

This was actually very relaxing as I watched the stars and lights dance across the ceiling. As I started to relax I felt a hand on my thigh. I started to look around trying to figure out who's hand but I couldn't see anyone. It couldn't be Emmett, no way we have been friends since grade school. I started to think, okay it's on my left leg, which is the same side as Emmett.

The hand started to move up more, why wasn't I stopping it. My body was on fire from the touches, I had never had someone touch my thigh before. To be honest I never really kissed a guy, well not really. There was a guy back in middle school that I thought I was in love with but then he went and made out with another girl, so that was over.

Just when I thought that my mind couldn't take the fact that it had to be Emmett I felt another hand on mine. It was in between Emmett and mine's body so this confirmed that it was him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and then I felt his other hand go a little higher. It was so close that my breathing became uncontrollable. I noticed that there were other sounds around us. I heard some moans and gasps, sounds of sex. Oh damn it Alice, what the hell you got me into?

Right then I felt his hand brush my core. I gasped and then I heard him growl in his chest. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make him stop but yet, I wanted to see what he would do. I actually wanted to see if he would touch me. Expect he didn't but he started to rub his hand on my core through my jeans.

My body was absolute fire. I had never experience this before. Right then Emmett started to move my hand. What was he, oh god no he's not? Then I felt his erection through his jeans. We both moaned quietly along with the others in the room. I had never felt anything so sexual before. My ears were on fire, my chest was burning from the short breathing.

Emmett used my hand and his to rub across his jeans. His hand never stopped on my core. I was so close to loosing it. I was either going to scream or jump up and run. I hadn't figure it out yet. Then everything went black and the music stopped. So did the hands. They were taken from my body and my hand was mine again.

As I sat up confused, the lights came on. Of course I was blinded for a few moments but when I looked over for Emmett, he was gone. What the hell? I sat there for a moment when I saw feet in front of me. I looked up and saw Jake standing there. "Need help up," with a smile on his face. I smiled back to him and placed my hand in his. He pulled me up and into his arms. "I think you owe me a dance," he whispered in my ear. As we started to dance Jasper came over, "Hey Bells. We are heading home, you still want a ride." I looked up to Jacob, "next time." He smiled and nodded his head as Jasper grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door.

I noticed then that the center of my jeans were wet. Oh lord, please don't let anyone notice. Please. As Jasper led me around the house to say goodbye I saw Emmett talking to Alice. He smiled at me and then winked. I looked at him confused but smiled back at him. We finally found Rosalie and she was making out with Mike. I rolled my eyes as she rambled on about how she is still in love with him. I'll have to remind her of the night he tried to hit on me while we were out getting ice cream.

As Jasper opened the door I saw Edward and Tanya in a make out session on the front porch. I wanted to just threw up right then. They broke apart to give us enough time to say good-bye. I saw that Mrs. Hale was sitting in the car, she had been here the whole time? Wow! We walked up to the car and she put her romance novel away. I opened the car door and climbed in the back, Jasper followed behind me. Rosalie sat in the front seat singing some song that I had never heard of.

"Rosalie, you're drunk aren't you?" Mrs. Hale grabbed her face to pull it towards hers. Rosalie giggled and tried to nod her head. Mrs. Hale shook her head, "If you have to threw up dear, please tell me. You will not throw up in my Mercedes." Rosalie laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

The drive was quiet and Jasper didn't try anything with me, which I was happy about. I was still trying to figure out what was going on with the guys around me. I didn't understand. As we got to the Hale's house after a couple of stops for Rosalie to throw up. Mrs. Hale let me out of the car so I could move up front for her. As I came around to help Rosalie out, Jasper rushed out to grab her sister. "I'll see you Sunday Bella."

I whispered a yes and watched as he helped walk his sister to the house. I got back in the car with Mrs. Hale and she drove me the half a block up the road to my house. I thanked her as I looked to see the cruiser in the drive. I reached in my pocket for my keys and unlocked the door.

Dad and Jerry were in his bedroom asleep. Jerry saw me and his tail went crazy on the bed. "Come on big boy. Sissy will take you out real quick," I whispered. He jumped off the bed and followed me to the closet by the kitchen where we kept his leash. I needed to go on a little walk to think.

We walked our normal path. I still didn't understand what was going on with the guys that I hang out with. Right then my back pocket vibrated. I pulled my cellphone out and noticed the text was from Emmett. 'Hey, its me. Um, I wntd to let u konw that I ddin't mean to let the thgins hapen that hapeed night. I's drunk.'

I snorted at the text message. Yea, you're diffidently drunk Emmett. Still doesn't excuse the behavior. You do what you want when you're drunk. I stopped walking. Oh shit, that means...NO I'm not thinking that. I started to walk but my mind didn't stop, I didn't stop him. Why didn't I stop him when I knew he had been drinking? Why did I let this all happen? I sighed at my thoughts and slid the phone in my pocket. As soon as it was there, my phone vibrated again. I had a feeling who it would be. I looked down at the caller ID and saw Emmett's name.

I closed my eyes for a second and answered it. "Emmy it's a little late to talk about this." I could hear a sniffle. "Are you mad at me," he said slurred and upset. "Emmy what's wrong? Lord no, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you? Come on Em, we have been friends to long for me to be mad at you. Surprised yes, mad no." I heard a sigh, sigh of relief?

"I'm so sorry Bells. I don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was because of the other people there getting fresh with each other but I just...you are the only one I really trust. I knew that you wouldn't freak out on me. I'm so sorry Bella. I really am, I hope we can get past this and still be friends?"

I had just walked up onto my porch, and with a sigh I said. "Em, lets talk about this when your not drunk and I'm not tired. I'm not mad just know that okay. Love ya Emmy." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Love ya too Bells. Sleep tight." I hung up the phone and went inside. "Bella," dad's voice rang from the bedroom.

"Yea dad it's me." I let Jerry off the leash and he went start to dad's room. I walked to the doorway, "How was the party sweetheart?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I was tired so I came home instead of staying there." He nodded and looked at me, puzzled. "What," I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing. Go get some sleep." I smiled and told him I loved him and went into my room.

I turned on my radio and laid down on my bed. I was to tired to change clothes. I'll take a shower in the morning and the next thing I knew I felt the sun hitting my face. It was Saturday, then my thoughts went to Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday morning and I took my time moving around. Took a long shower and made sure that I was presentable, for what, I have no idea.

I looked at the clock, it was ten-thirty in the morning. He should be up by now. I grabbed the cordless and took it to my room. Digging through my book bag, I finally found what I was looking for. Edward's phone number.

My hands shaking, going through what I was going to say, I slowly dialed the number. I placed the phone up to my ear and listened. Ring one, so nervous. Ring two, I think I'm going to throw up. Ring three, I'm hanging up. As I started to pull the phone from my ear I heard a raspy voice answer.

"Hello! Hello, you there?" I didn't recognize the voice. "Um...yes is Edward there?" My voice squeaked a little and I thought I was about ready to pass-out from my nervousness. "Bella," the raspy voice asked. "Um...yea," I replied.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. You just woke me up. It's Edward." He coughed away from the phone. My mind went start to a picture of him in a bed with nothing on besides the sheet. I shook my head and focused on what I was calling about.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to wake you up. I figured you would be up by now. I mean, I've been up since eight this morning. I guess that's just me though. Dad keeps me on a schedule and all. Oh my I'm rumbling." I heard him chuckle and I smiled. "I think it's kinda cute," he mumbled. "What's up," he whispered.

My heart was in my throat. He thought that my rumbling were cute. The picture of us holding hands, kissing, and making love came running threw my mind. Damn it, I shook my head again. "Yea, sorry. My dad said I can come tomorrow but I need directions to your place."

I grabbed a piece of paper as Edward's silky voice gave me directions to his home. "Now Bella make sure you wear some old clothes and shoes that you won't mind getting dirty. My dad was out on the field last night and it was muddy. Also if you can bring something to drink, like water or something like that. My dad forgot to grab it in town last night. I'll pay you back."

I shook my head, then I realized he couldn't see me. "No need Edward. You are letting me come out and play. I'll bring the drinks. Anything you want in particular?" I sat there in silence for a moment. "Um,....Gatorade of any kind is the best, but you can bring whatever." I snickered at his way of asking but not asking.

"Okay, Gatorade it is. I'll stop by and get it on the way. What time you want me there?" He sighed in the phone and it seemed to go start to my core. I shivered and wanted to whimper out his name. "How about nine? That way if you don't have anything to wear I can get you something to wear." I smiled at the thought of wearing something of his. "Okay, nine it is. See you then."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "See you then Bella. Bye." I whispered my bye back to him and threw myself back on the bed. I was going to spend the day with Edward. All day, with Edward playing paintball. Wait a minute, what the hell am I getting myself into?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and started to get ready. I found my pair of 'holey' jeans and grabbed one of my old Jr-High tee-shirt with Taz. You know the Loony Toons character. Yea I know, how nerdy but whatever. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and feed it threw my baseball cap. I didn't put any makeup on cause I knew I would just sweat it off.

Dad stopped at the store on the way to the Cullen's for me to pick up a few things. As we drove out a of town towards the Cullen's, my father took the time to fill me in on the police department. I didn't pay that much attention to him. I just wanted to see Edward again.

"Baby, where was the turn off again?" As he started to slow down. I looked back at the paper I scribbled the directions on, "Should be right up here on the left." I looked up to stare ahead, "Right up there dad. Edward said there would be a row of trees and then his drive was right after that."

Dad slowed down some more and then the driveway showed up. It trailed back into the woods. Well Edward didn't tell me that. My dad turned down the driveway and looked around for a house. "Bella are you...*whistle*" I looked up and saw a gorgeous home in front of me. I knew Edward's dad had money but I didn't realize this much. I didn't think the hospital's around this area would give him enough to have a huge house like this.

As my father stopped the car, I saw Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was older than all of us, first to drive and only a sophomore. He had started school late since his birthday is early August. As I got out and turned to say goodbye to dad, he was climbing out of the car. "What are you doing dad?" He was still eying the home and then looked back to me. "I'm making sure my little girl will be taken care of."

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the case of Gatorade. As I turned around Emmett, Jasper and Edward came charging out the front door. They were all dressed in military uniforms. My jaw about went to the ground. All three of them looked good enough to eat in the camouflage. Emmett's muscles seemed to be intensified through the thick fabric. Jasper looked like he belonged in the uniform and Edward. Well Edward just took my breath a way and made my knees weak. His golden hair all over the place like he had just got out of bed. I wonder if that's what it looked like when I talked to him the other morning. How I wanted to run my finger threw it right now. I shook my head when my father's voice came into my ears.

"Well hello there," he said in his deep voice, grabbing his gun belt. I rolled my eyes again and started to pull the case up to my chest level to make it easier. "Here Bells, let me take that," Emmett said with dimples showing. I smiled back at him, "Thanks. Dad of course you know Emmett and Jasper, and this is Edward."

Dad reached over and shook Edward's hand, then walked up to Jasper patting him on the back. He started his discussion on football. "Come on Bella. We will get you ready," Edward whispered as he nudged me with his shoulder to move forward. "Oh my cousins are here, James and Garrett. They are hardcore into this. They actually compete with my dad but don't let that scare you. They will be gentle if you want them too."

I looked over at Edward and there was a twinkle in his eyes. Was that for me or just the game? I smiled up at him, following him towards the house. My father trailed behind me, still talking with Jasper and Emmett. When we walked in the front door, I heard giggling and cussing. Well the giggling was most differently Alice and Rosalie but I didn't know who was doing the cussing. I continued to follow Edward, looking him up and down in the uniform. Some naughty thoughts were coming into my mind but I had to push them aside.

Edward lead us into the dinning room, from what I gathered. I was stunned by the two men standing there with what looked like real guns. One was tan, like Jasper, with jet black hair that was pulled back into a low, small ponytail. His body was muscular and he showed it off with the black shirt that was tight enough to see his six pack of abs. He also had a pair of camouflage pants on that highlighted his ass. The other man stood there with his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail too but it was longer. I would say mid shoulder blade. He was wearing a white tank top with camouflage pants, with another tight ass. Both of them turned and looked at us entering the room. The black hair god had hazel eyes that landed on me first then went to the others. The blonde had deep blue that hit me last and trailed me up and down.

"Edward, I can't get this POS working." The blonde flung the gun towards Edward. I jerked back a bit because the gun came flying at me. Edward caught it. I didn't even see his arm move. "I think it's just lack of intelligence cous'. You have ladies present so you don't need to be cussing so much." The blonde flipped Edward off, and I glanced over to where Alice and Rosalie where. They were waving me over. I went to their side of the room to see them in big baggy black tee-shirts with camouflage pants on. "Oh my god Bella, these two are so funny and yummy eye candy," Alice giggled as she hugged me. I looked to Rosalie and she smirked, "The blonde is mine. He's feisty, I like it."

"So Eddie, you going to introduce us to your friends?" I heard from behind me. I turned to seen another god stand in the doorway. Damn this family and their god like features. This person looked like Edward but about ten years older. Tall, golden colored hair that was slicked back. His green eyes were just like Edward's, pierce threw you. A lean body but diffidently nice and firm. He was wearing a white tank top with black cargo pants. My eyes trailed back up to see the god's eyes on us and then he scanned the room.

"Oh Charlie, good to see you." I watched him walk over to my father. "Carlisle, good to see you too. I have to get back to the station. You'll take good care of my little girl, right?" As they shook hands my father's eyes came to me and then the god turned to look at me. His eyes were slicing through me as they twinkled. "Is that Isabella? Well, well, I haven't seen you since you where little. Wow, you have grown a lot."

I blinked a couple of times, confused and noticed that he was moving towards me. What does he mean hasn't seen me since I was little? They said that Edward just moved here last year. Right then, Carlisle's hand came up to shake mine, "I'm Carlisle. Edward's father of course." I accepted his hand and shook, "Bella please. This is Rosalie and Alice." I pointed to the girls who were now giggling.

Carlisle nodded to both of them, "Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Thanks for coming. I hope you guys will have fun. We will be easy on you, I promise." Carlisle winked and Rosalie, Alice giggled like little school girls. "Yea, you think we will," the dark haired angel said as Edward hit his arm. I hadn't paid any attention to Edward since we walked into this room.

My eyes took him in as he worked hard on the gun. I can't believe I didn't see him pull his jacket off. He was now standing there wearing a white tank like his father's. His lean muscles flexing while he worked, and I could feel myself panting.

Right then I heard heels on the wood floor and my eyes looked behind me again to see the goddess of this fairytale walk into the room. "Oh, wow good turn out this time." She walked over to the table and laid out what looked like breakfast wraps. "Here you go boys, breakfast wraps just how you like them. Oh, my apologize and the boys of course, I'm Esme. Edward's mother."

I took her in as she walked towards us with her hand outward to shake. Her wavy brunette hair flowed out around her like a halo. Her brown eyes were almost black and her skin was flawless with a golden hint to it. Her body was small with curves in the right places. Just like a playboy bunny, go figure, she was married to a doctor.

As I looked back up to her eyes, she was standing in front of me. "Bella Swan," I mumbled as I shook her hand. Her brown eyes got big, "Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter?" I nodded and my father cleared his throat, "Hello Esme." She whipped her head around to see Charlie still standing in the doorway. "CHARLIE," she squealed and ran into my father's arms. I stared at them trying to figure out what the deal was.

"We all went to school together. Esme and Charlie were neighbors when we were kids." I glanced over at the velvety voice and saw Carlisle smiling at me. He must have seen the confused expression on my face but I changed it to smile back at him.

The cousin's had finally came around the table to introduced themselves. The dark haired god was Garrett, and the blonde god was James. Damn this family. My father started to leave and told me to call him when I was done. "I'll bring her home Chief Swan," Emmett bellowed out. "Okay, make sure you go the speed limit son. Wear your seat belts, understood?" Emmett snapped his ankles together and saluted my father. Everyone laughed, my dad snorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so lets get this started." Carlisle started to explain to us about the guns, safety (masks and barrel plugs), and about the field. "Now, girls you will have a partner for the first couple of games just so you can get the flow of it. Emmett, you have Rosalie. Alice you can go with Garrett. Bella, you and Jasper can team up." I felt someone shift behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper behind me. He winked at me with his dangerously cute smile. I smirked at him and turned to look back at the table where Carlisle was.

"Okay since we are odd numbers, I'll ref. Team one will be Emmett, Edward, James, and Rosalie. Team two will be Jasper, Garrett, Bella, and Alice. After the third game we will rotate so that each time there will be two newbies with each of the vets. Okay?" Everyone agreed.

"Bella you might want to take off that hat. Edward, how about you get Bella some camouflage to wear. She will stick out like a sore thumb in that." I felt my cheeks burn as I pulled off hat. I knew my hair had to be sticking up everywhere. "I'll take her," Emmett bellowed again. I closed my eyes for a second, he doesn't want to talk to me now does he. I looked up to see Emmett in front of me, smiling his big dimple smile. I sighed as he motioned me towards the doorway.

We walked down the long hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway to the last room on the right. As Emmett opened the door, I gasped at the sight. There was everything you could need for paintball. Masks, paint, guns, gloves, and clothes. I smiled at how it was so organized. "Bella," a whisper from my left.

I turned to look at Emmett, who now looked very nervous. "Emmett, now is not the time for this." I mumbled to him as I walked towards the clothes. He followed behind me, his huge boots clunking on the hardwood floor. "Bella please, I feel weird and I want to make sure you are okay. I didn't, I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking or doing. Please tell me I didn't fuck up our friendship?"

I turned to looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry. I walked closer to him and lightly touched his face with my hand, "Emmett, nothing you did upset me. Surprised me, yes but upset me, no. Nothing you did is going to cause me to hate you and not be friends with you. Do you understand me? Now, lets forget about it and I'll shoot you for payback, okay?" Emmett's laugh filled the room as he pulled me into a bear hug. I closed my eyes and took in his warmth. I loved when Emmett gave me his bear hugs, it felt good. Like a big brother cub protecting his little sister cub. It felt like home. He kissed the top of my head and let go of me.

"Okay here, these are the ones Esme wears. They should fit you." He grabbed a pair of black cargo pants like Carlisle's and a blue jersey that had a flame design on it. I looked up at Emmett with curiosity in my eyes, "Yes. She plays too but she has some party she has to go to today. So, get changed and we will meet you down stairs."

I watched Emmett walk out of the room. He closed the door softly and I heard him walk back down the hallway and down the stairs. I looked at the clothes again thinking that I couldn't possibly fit into Esme's clothes but I tried anyway. I was surprised when I still had some room in them. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail that laid against my back and left the room.

I walked back down the stairs and tripped on the pant legs. Jasper saw me starting to fall and grabbed my arm lightly. "You okay," he asked in a panic voice. I smiled up at him, "These pants are a little big and long." I heard Emmett chuckle. Jasper looked me over and smiled, "You look like a pro. Here let me see something." He lifted the jersey up and pulled on a strap that was on my left hip bone. He went to the other side and pulled another strap on my right hip bone. They tightened up, why didn't I see that? I blushed a little and then blushed so more when Jasper got on his hands and knees to fix the legs. Yet again there was another strip on both legs that you could tighten up so they didn't hang over your shoes.

Jasper stood up and smiled at me. Handed me a gun and a mask, "Here you go. I'll show you how to work it when we are out on the field." The gun was heavier than I expected. I adjusted it in my arms to carrying it. "Okay, we ready to rock?" Garrett smiled and looked excited to go. Everyone started to leave, as I stood there watching. What am I getting myself into? "You coming," Edward came into my sight with that amazing smile. Then I remembered what I was doing, spending time with Edward. I smiled at him and nodding my head, walking out ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

I was actually having a blast. The guys were so helpful with the guns, the field and targeting. I really started to get the flow of things later in the day, and I guess the boys decide I was getting to good. I ended up having to surrender several times. It was all in fun but I could feel the welts starting to build on the legs and arms. Garrett ended up checking out one on my arm because he saw blood. I didn't even feel it so I had no clue that it happened.

"Okay crew, it's time to call it. It's almost supper time and I'm sure the girls would like to get home to clean up." Carlisle's voice said at the end of my final surrender. I snorted as Alice and Rosalie thanked him.

Jasper threw his arm around my shoulder, "You were awesome out there Bells. I didn't know you could move like that." I giggled. "That's my girl," Emmett bellowed from behind me. We all laughed and Jasper wrapped his fingers around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I glanced over at him, giving him a little smile. He was flashing his gorgeous 'come get me' smile. I shook my head and followed his lead but something caught my eye.

As I glanced over at the object, my breath caught in my throat. There stood Garrett, James, and Edward with no shirts on, cleaning up the guns and equipment. When Jasper tugged on my shoulder to get my focus back on him, my eyes came across two others that stopped too. Alice and Rosalie were standing there with their mouths open and drooling.

I felt another tug on my arm. I turned my attention back towards the guy beside me. Jasper gave me a little smile and lead me into the house. "Go change, I'll stay down here and clean up your gear. Emmett and I can take you home afterward." I nodded and went up the stairs. I couldn't remember if the door I needed was on the left or right. I turned to the door on the left and opened it slowly. A rush of air came out of my mouth at what was before me. A huge room with windows from left around the way around to the right wall.

As my eyes continued around the right wall. There was hundreds of CD's and books all lined up on shelves that seem to surround a large bed. Blue satin comforter called out ask me to sit on it, but with the mud all over me I didn't.

"Like my room," I heard a deep voice from behind me. I shrieked and spun around to see Edward standing there. His smile was breath taking, and those green eyes seem to dance while they stared me down. "I'm so sorry," I looked down at the floor blushing. I heard a chuckle which made me look up. That's when I noticed that he was only wearing his pants. No shoes, no shirt, no problem with me. I blushed some more as that went through my mind. I mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'll leave," as I stepped around him to get out of his room.

"Bella," he whispered and I shivered at the sound of my name coming from his lips. I glanced back at him, he had a huge smile on his lips. "Don't forget to change," and pointed to the door across from him. I nodded and walked across the hallway towards that door.

I opened the other door, as I turned around to close the door, I gasped. Edward was standing right there. I didn't even hear him following me across the hallway. He smiled again, "You can just put those clothes in the basket right there." My eyes followed where he pointed to a tall white basket. My eyes came back to him, "Thanks," I whispered. Then I slowly closed the door and flipped the lock. My breathing became erotic and I could feel my body responding to his close radius.

I took a deep breath in, started slipping out of the gear and back into my clothes. I placed the gear into the basket and then slowly opened the door. Edward's door was closed, and I didn't see him in the hallway. I opened the door all the way and walked out, more of a jog actually. I had to get out of here. I jogged down the stairs to see Jasper and Emmett standing at the bottom of the stairs with Rosalie and Alice. I was almost to the bottom step when I lost my footing and slid down the last two, landing on my butt at the bottom.

"Ouch," I bellowed. I heard giggling and a couple of chuckles from in front of me. "Oh Bella, what are we to do with you," Jasper's hand came down to help me up. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He pulled me up and right to his side. Kissing my temple lightly, he mumbled that I was to cute. I glanced over at Alice and she was grimacing. I'm going to have to talk to Jasper, and Alice. Right as soon as that thought crossed my mind, Garrett walked up to Alice. "Here's my number, call me sometime beautiful."

My eyes bugged out as Alice looked back to Jasper and I. She smiled and looked back to Garrett, "Oh I will. What do you say, Friday night you come to my house after the game?" She cooed at him, he smiled down at her and whispered, "Most differently." Alice did her little pixie giggle and I looked at Jasper, who's eyes were on me. "Ready to go darlin'?" I nodded and said my thanks to Dr. Cullen, and the boys for allowing me to come.

"Anytime Bella. You can come out next weekend if you want. Same to you girls." Dr. Cullen looked at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie huffed, "No thank you," but Alice chimed in, "I would love too." As she glanced back to Garrett with puppy eyes. As we walked to Emmett's truck, I wanted to say goodbye to Edward but he was no where to be found.

"Bells come on, I really need a shower. Hey Rosalie, would you like to join me?" Emmett bellowed from the front seat. Rosalie yelled a hell no, which got us all laughing. Jasper came and seat next to me. Alice sat on the other side. Oh great, in between the two love birds. Jasper put his arm around the back of the seat and pulled me close to him.

I moved away out of respect for Alice. I'm not doing that in front of her. Jasper leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong sweetheart?" I just shook my head. We dropped off Alice first and she glanced to me, "Call me when you get home. We need to talk." I nodded and looked down at my hands. Why do I feel like I'm a puppy about ready to get hit with the newspaper? She said goodbye and jumped out of the truck. Jasper said to Emmett, "Take us to our place, and I'll take Bella home from there." I closed my eyes for a second. What the hell was going on here.

Emmett drove us to Hale's house and dropped us all off. "See you all tomorrow," Emmett waved out the window. We all yelled the same back to him. I watched as he pulled out and Jasper grabbed my arm, "Come Bella I'll walk you home." I shook my head no, "It's okay. I can walk myself," and took off before Jasper could say anything, or even follow me.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I went start to the A's in my contact list and hit send when Alice's name came up. She answered on the second ring, "Bella you can date him." I choked on my on spit. "What," I gasped out. What the hell was she talking about? "Bella, I've seen the way he looks at you. You can date Jasper. You know how it is. They say if you love something, sometimes you have to let them go, before you can love again. I'm letting him go. You can date him."

I was gasping for air, "Alice, it's not like that. He's like a brother to me. I can't." She giggled and said, "So give it a try, if it doesn't work then you can still be friends with him. He's a gentleman Bella, and you could use a man right now." I knew what she was getting at, but Jasper. My thoughts went start to Edward. What would he think? Why would he even care, he's seeing Tanya. My mind wheeled right back at me. Alice broke my thought process, "How about we do this? Friday after the game, I'll have Jasper and Edward come over for a poker game. You can talk to Jazz then. Tell your dad your spending the night with me that way you have all night." I stopped in mid step, "Alice you have a date with Garrett on Friday." She giggled in the phone, "I'm not planning on going out with him. At least not yet. I'm jail bait for him right now. Could you imaging my dad if he found out? Oh hell no, I'm not dealing with that right now."

I started to walk again. A full night with Edward, that is so tempting. Maybe I could sleep in the same room with him, or make a move on him in the middle of the night. "Okay Alice, I'll talk to my Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by a little to fast for me. Edward and Jasper both agreed to come over to Alice's house after the football game. Alice told them that we were throwing another party. I groaned when she told me this, because I'm a horrible liar. My father had given me the eye when I asked him about staying at Alice's again. I was stumbling all over my words and not looking him in the eye. He just told me that if something happened to call him and he would come and get me.

Friday came and went, and I was sitting in the stands with Jacob's jersey on. Every time he scored a touchdown, he would point at me. I would laugh and wave as the team came to congratulate him. At the end of the game it was 42-3, Jacob got four out of the six touchdowns. Edward got the other two, which I was over joyed.

At the end of the game, Alice and I were leaning up against Emmett's truck waiting for the guys to come out. "Bella," I hear from my left side. I looked over to see Jacob running towards me. I smiled as he threw his arms around me, picking me up in a swing. "How are you my good luck charm?" I was giggling as he sat me down. "I'm doing good. You did great tonight. I'm so proud of you." He chuckled and hugged me again. "What you doing tonight? Want to come and celebrate with me?"

I glanced at Alice and then looked back to Jake. "Sorry Jake, I have plans with Alice tonight." He nodded with a smile still on his face. I started to take off his jersey and he shook his head no. "You keep it and wear it every Friday. Like I said you are my good luck charm." I smiled and nodded, giving him one final last hug.

"Bella," there was a southern drawl to my name being said. I turned to see Edward and Jasper walking towards us. "Hey," I said to them as they walked up. "I'll see you later Bella," Jake whispered. I glanced over at him and smiled as he turned to walk away. I glanced back at the group in front of me. Edward was standing there looking towards Alice, while Alice was looking at Jasper. Well and I looked to Jasper to see his eyes on me. "Ready to go Bella," Jasper asked. I nodded and Edward snapped out of his trance. "My car is over here," he motioned down the parking lot. We walked until we reached a black car. I noticed the Volvo emblem on the car, nice car for a high school student.

We all piled in the car. Alice sat up front with Edward, so that left me in the back with Jasper. "So who else is coming over Alice," Edward spoke up. Alice just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I asked other people but they never got back to me."

It was a fast drive to Alice's. When we got there, no lights on in the house. We all got out, following Alice up the stairs to the porch while she unlocked the door. "If you guys want to go into the game room, I'm going to go grab drinks. What does everyone want?" Alice playing the typical host. We all gave Alice our request as she closed the door. "Want help," I asked. She shook her head no and walked towards the kitchen. I followed the guys into the room.

Jasper and Edward went toward the pool table and started to play. I went over to Alice's library and looked at her book selection. "Bella, come on we are going to play poker." I looked at the clock and realized that I had been in the library for over an hour. I came back out, "Sorry," I whispered. Jasper chuckled and grabbed the chair beside him. I sat down as Alice shuffled the cards.

I took a drink of a Smirnoff that Alice got for me. We started to get into the game and many drinks later. Guys vs Girls and we were tied. Jasper smirk and mumbled something to Edward. He laughed and I glanced to Alice. She was smiling like a Chester cat. Jasper spoke up, "How about we anty up the odds? How about we do strip poker?" His eyes glanced to me. I blushed and shook my head no. Alice giggled and said, "I'm game." I glanced at her and mumbled a what the fuck. She grinned and with a wink, I folded my hand. Edward spoke up, "That means you have to remove some part of clothes Bella." His face was lit up and looking at me with challenging eyes. I stood up and removed my jersey. Of course the guys groaned when I had a shirt underneath it. Alice of course laughed, as I walked into the other room. I heard them all laughing at I heard Alice bellow, "Aunty up BOYS!" She won the hand, good for her.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Of course, it was around one am, so there wasn't much on but I found a movie to watch. I haven't seen 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly' in a long time. I sat there watching when someone sat down on the couch. I looked over to see Jasper shirtless. I gasped and diverted my eyes back to the tv.

I have seen Jasper with his shirt off many times but this just seemed to personal. I swallowed hard and continued to watch the movie. I felt hands come around my waist pulling me towards him. He whispered in my ear, "Why are you avoiding me?" I shrugged and I felt his right leg come around me. He pulled me so that I was flush against him. My heart rate speed up when I felt his hard body against my back. Then I felt his lips on the right side of my neck. He was trailing his lips lightly up and down my neck. Goosebumps came across my skin and a slight shiver ran up my back. He growled at my ear and kissed right behind my earlobe. My eyes closed shut and I shifted a little due to the angle I was in. Of course making Jasper growl again, that's when I noticed that not just his chest was hard. His lips came to my ear, "Bella," he whispered in an accented moan. My mind was going a mile a minute, why am I getting so turned on. I have never had feelings for Jasper, but right now my body was saying something different.

"Bella, I've been wanting to do this for so long?" I couldn't seem to talk or breath. I moved my head so that I could see him and he leaned down. The kiss was heated and I've never felt anything like it before. At least not from any of the boyfriends before. This kiss seemed to give my power, like he was feed me confidence in what we were doing. I started to move so that I would be laying on top of him. He moaned and I positioned myself so that my legs were straddling him. I started to think about what the hell I was doing. This was the guy Alice was in love with. I'm laying on top of him, groping each other.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt and he grabbed my left breast. I gasped as he started trailing kisses down my neck. I heard Alice and Edward making their way back into the room. Jasper stopped and rolled us so that it looked like he was holding me while I slept. He grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch to cover us. As soon as the blanket was across us, Jasper's hands were back at work. He slid his hand between my legs and I gasped with a moan. Jasper whispered, "Shh...quiet my darlin'. We don't want them to know."

This of course turned me on even more. He continued to torture me threw my clothes. My hands slowly worked their way down Jasper's hard, lean body and I found his erection. I rubbed my hand across the tightened jeans, and he awarded me with a growl with a slight push of his hips forward me. I looked up at him and he kissed me hard. His tongue came out and licked my bottom lip. I opened my lips enough to let him in and we both moaned at the contact of our tongues.

I then heard Edward say loudly, "I think I'm going to go sit in the living room with Bella and Jasper." Oh shit! I thought. We both stopped what we were doing and just looked into each other's eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes, even though it was dark in the room. I moved around so that my back would be pressed up against him. He moved his hips around so that I could still feel him. He leaned forward as his hand moved back to between my legs and whispered in my ear, "Want to finish this now, or later?"

I closed my eyes, oh how I wanted to finish it but I knew that it wasn't right. I mumbled a not now and he chuckled as his hand moved up and under my shirt. He spread his fingers across my stomach and nuzzled my neck.

A few minutes past by and I was asleep in his arms. As the sunlight came into the room, I was thinking last night was all a dream. As I stretched my arms outward, realization hit me, that I wasn't in my bed. I felt an arm around me and as I tried to get up, the arm tightened around me. I sighed and tried to move the arm but he just pulled me closer, and I felt something brush up against my butt. I moaned softly as I heard a chuckle behind me.

Jasper's lips brushed against my ear, "Good morning beautiful." Damn if his southern drawl wasn't heavier in the early morning. I looked up to see Edward still asleep in the chair. I then turned my head to see Jasper right there. He attacked my lips, which caused us both to moan. Right then I heard someone move above us. Alice was getting up.

Jasper stopped kissing me and whispered, "We need to talk sometime today. I'll come over later if that's okay with you?" I was so stunned by all that happened and I just nodded. He smiled and kissed me softly. What the hell am I going to do?

Jasper crawled over top of me and went towards the bathroom. I watched his back muscles roll around under his skin. I closed my eyes and tried to breath. I heard something creck, I thought it was Jasper coming back. As my eyes opened, I felt an intense stare. As I looked to the stairs thinking it was Alice, I saw green eyes.

Edward, the name whispered in my head. He looked so good with his hair all over the place. I slow, croaked smile came across his face. I smiled back and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Good morning Bella," he whispered. I mumbled a good morning back. He stretched his arms out and up above his head. His eyes still on me, "How did you sleep?"

My eyes widened, did Edward know what happened last night? I mumbled good. He smiled, "That's good. You looked really comfortable there with Jasper. You guys are pretty close huh?" I nodded my head, afraid to speak. Right then Jasper walked in, "Morning Cullen," as he continued his way towards me. He sat down on the couch at my feet.

I mumbled an excuse me and left the room. I had to find a place to think. I walked towards the bathroom which was on the other side of the game room, right by the kitchen. I got there without running into Alice, or her family. I locked the bathroom door and then slide my back against it. What the hell is going on? Jasper has known me for years and now he shows interest? What about Alice? She did say I could date him but I don't want to hurt her. I sighed with my thoughts flowing.

What about Edward? Oh Edward. Little voice in my head spoke up, he wants Alice. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her. I shook my head. I don't know that for sure. Alice doesn't show interest in him. I sighed again. I just need to talk to Jasper. I need to get things sorted out. What the hell is with the men in my life? Emmett and Jasper molested me, but yet I didn't stop them, what does that say about me?

I let my head fall on the top of my knees, looking down at my feet. I never really had a boyfriend. I mean, you have the typical boy asks you to be their girlfriend and you hold hands, kiss but nothing more than that. Now, that we are older, and I'm surrounded by people that I wasn't before and things are different.

I felt a slow tear fall down my face. I'm not use to this, to the situation. I need to talk to someone. I sighed and stood up, splashing some water on my face and I must face everything. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going when I came out the door and went right into a hard chest. We hit so hard that I actually started to stumble backwards but two hands grabbed my arms.

I gasped and looked up into intense green eyes. In a low whisper, "Bella you okay?" I felt like I had been sapped with a live wire. I could feel the electricity between the two of us. I just seemed to stare, taking in his hard line jaw, his bronze hair that was laying in every direction. Then his green eyes, intense, and knowing. I felt one of his hands leave my arm and lightly brushed a piece of hair back. His eyes following the movement of his hand, then back to the boring brown eyes. "Bella," he whispered again. A shiver went through me as I noticed how close we really were.

I started to move closer, wanting to touch, kiss but I heard Alice coming down the stairs. "I'm fine, thanks," I mumbled as I walked around him. I went into the living room, noticing my bag beside the steps. Alice got to the landing about five steps from the main floor. I through the bag over my shoulder and met her there, "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't worry about breakfast for me. I'm not hungry." A frown came across Alice's face but she knew better than to push. I continued up the stairs not even glancing in Jasper's or possibly Edward's direction.


End file.
